


Only Straights Die in Horror Movies For Having Sex

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Fanfic request. NSFW Frank Morrison x male reader. Frank takes his horror obsessed boyfriend to some closed down summer camp and tells his bf the story of how some straight couple got killed while doing it by a serial killer (which was really him that killed them) in one of the cabins. So he takes his bf to that cabin and then they end up getting horny and start fucking on the bloody mattress."





	Only Straights Die in Horror Movies For Having Sex

"This is...the most 'white person in a horror movie' thing I've ever let you convince me to do."   
  
Frank "hms" softly in response to you, and you only pull your hood tighter around your shoulders as you allow him to pull you through the woods. He knows that despite your protests, you're really on board, you wouldn't be following him if you didn't. You wouldn't have brought your camera.   
You don't know about what he's done yet, or about Legion. He wants to tell you, and he will, someday, but not yet. He likes you too much to risk scaring you away just yet.   
That doesn't mean he won't bring you to the scene of his crimes though, there's something about being in the place where he's taken a life with you, totally unaware of the threat he really is, that gets him going.   
Not to mention he knows you love this kind of stuff. Possible hauntings, urban exploration, legends, and scary movies. It's all up your alley.   
  
"So why exactly did this place shut down?"  
In a quick movement you drop Franks hand, instead going to hug the whole side of his arm to you. It's for warmth, you convince yourself, looking away when he grins down at you.

"A serial killer...apparently."  
A soft 'ooo' leaves you at the declaration.   
"Spooky."  
"I know right? Killed a couple of straight teens fuckin'."  
"A real Jason Voorhees situation then?"  
"That's what it sounded like."

The actual camp comes into view and you honestly can't help but show your excitement. You don't know how Frank keeps finding all these cool places, and you're a little jealous, but the fact that he shares them with you means the world to you.   
"Which cabin was it?"   
You ask, unknowingly taking your boyfriend off guard.

"What?"  
"Which cabin where they murdered in, I wanna see it."   
  
A grin breaks out over Franks face. You're twisted, absolutely twisted, and he loves it. He absolutely catches you turning on your camera, and flashes a peace sign.   
"This way, Prince Charming."  
  
And he leads you to the cabin. The exact cabin where he'd found the two teens hooking up, and quickly put an end to that, and them. There's still blood staining the wooden floor.   
Frank swears he falls more in love with you as he watches you eagerly take everything in from behind the lens of a camera. He also can't help the arousal he feels knowing what he's done, adrenaline running through his veins at the thought of what he had caused.   
  
"Look at all that blood..."  
  
You jump, hands suddenly wrapped around your waste, Frank taking advantage of your slightly bent position, an obvious hard on pressed against you.   
  
"You're the only person I know who could get hard in this situation."  
  
Frank hums softly against your ear, about to change that himself. He won't be the only one here hard if he can help it.   
  
"Didn't the couple you told me about get killed because they were getting it on?"  
"Yeah, but they were straight. You know as well as I do it's always the straight people in movies who get killed for having sex."  
"What kind of logic is that?"  
"You know I'm right."  
  
Before you can question his flawed horror movie logic anymore, as obviously, it's any couple in a movie who has sex that's ample bait for a killer, Frank grinds his hips against yours obviously determined to make this work in his favor.   
You bite your lip.  
  
"If we get murdered I'm going to be pissed at you."  
"If we get murdered you can't be mad because we'll be dead."  
  
Closing your camera and setting it on the dusty cabin floor you move so that you're facing Frank, your front pressed against his own.   
  
"Fuckin' smart ass."  
  
You take charge for once, managing to surprise Frank as you grab his collar pulling him into a rough kiss.   
The rest of the night is a bit of a blurr for both of you. Frank is surprised when you take charge, but also horribly turned on, especially when you force him on his knees on the bloody mattress, opening his lips with a slide of your thumb.  
  
"Be a good boy, yeah?"   
  
Frank looks up at you as he takes your semihard cock into his mouth. You're already flushed, with eyes half lidded. Although he's normally not the one on his knees, he can definitely get used to this, especially if it means getting to watch you come unraveled.  
  
By the time you're hard you've already grabbed him by the jaw, face fucking him hard, the way he does you, and he's absolutely enjoying it. It's nasty and rough, his spit and drool mingling with the blood on the dirty mattress.   
  
He's marked this place as his in one way already, and he'll do it this way too.   
You cum down his throat before releasing his jaw, breathless.   
  
Frank spits, before rising to join you, his lips on yours quickly. You can taste yourself, but that doesn't matter.   
  
"Tired already?" He asks, and all you can do is hum before it's your turn, shoved to your knees on the mattress.   
"Too bad, now it's my turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
